powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live-action television series. The first season first aired on Fox Kids on August 28, 1993, and ended on May 23, 1994. On January 2, 2010 a reversion of the season with a new logo, comic book-inspired graphics, and alternative special effects began airing on ABC Kids, but stopped airing on August 28 of that year. Although it was a children's series, it became known as one of the cultural icons representing the 1990s. Synopsis http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/7/71/Mmpr1cast.jpgOriginal cast Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unsuspecting astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle against her. They were granted the powers of the dinosaurs, and became Power Rangers. After several battles, Rita captures a newcomer to create an evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other Rangers. He joined the Power Rangers in their battle against Rita. Soon though, Rita created a green candle to diminish Tommy of his Green Ranger powers and return them to her. Having no choice, Tommy gave his powers to Jason to prevent Rita from gaining them. Characters Rangers :Main article:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/a/a5/MMPR_Rangers.jpgThe first Power Rangers (including the Green Ranger) Allies *Zordon (portrayed and first voiced by David Fielding, then Bob Manahan) *Alpha 5 (Romy J. Scharf, voiced by Richard Wood) *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) *Ernie (Richard Genelle) *Mr. Kaplan (Henry Cannon) *Ms. Appleby (Royce Herron) *Angela (Renee Griggs) Villains *Rita Repulsa (Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson) *Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan, also credited under Ryan O'Flannigan) *Squatt (voiced by Michael J. Sorich) *Baboo (voiced by Colin Phillips) *Finster (voiced by Robert Axelrod) *Scorpina (Kawai Ami, voiced by Wendee Swan) *Putty Patrollers *List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (MMPR) *Blade Blasters *Power Sword *Power Axe *Power Daggers *Power Lance *Power Bow *Dragon Dagger *Battle Bikes Zords *Ultrazord **Mega Dragonzord ***Dino Megazord (combination of Dinozords) ****Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (Jason/Red) ****Mastodon Dinozord (Zack/Black) ****Triceratops Dinozord (Billy/Blue) ****Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord (Trini/Yellow) ****Pterodactyl Dinozord (Kimberly/Pink) ***Dragonzord (Tommy/Green) ****Dragonzord Battle Mode **Titanus the Carrierzord Episodes #'Day of the Dumpster (pilot)' #'Day of the Dumpster' #'High Five' #'Teamwork' #'A Pressing Engagement' #'Different Drum' #'Food Fight' #'Big Sisters' #'I, Eye Guy' #'For Whom the Bell Trolls' #'Happy Birthday, Zack' #'No Clowning Around' #'Power Ranger Punks' #'Peace, Love and Woe' #'Foul Play in the Sky' #'Dark Warrior' #'Switching Places' #'Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control' #'Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle' #'Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue' #'Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord' #'Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell' #'The Trouble with Shellshock' #'Itsy Bitsy Spider' #'The Spit Flower' #'Life's a Masquerade' #'Gung Ho!' #'Wheel of Misfortune' #'Island of Illusion, Part I' #'Island of Illusion, Part II' #'The Rockstar' #'Calamity Kimberly' #'A Star is Born' #'The Yolk's on You!' #'The Green Candle, Part I' #'The Green Candle, Part II' #'Birds of a Feather' #'Clean-Up Club' #'A Bad Reflection on You' #'Doomsday Part I' #'Doomsday Part II' #'Rita's Seed of Evil' #'A Pig Surprise' #'Something Fishy' #'Lions & Blizzards' #'Crystal of Nightmares' #'To Flea or Not to Flee' #'Reign of the Jellyfish' #'Plague of the Mantis' #'Return of an Old Friend Part I' #'Return of an Old Friend Part II' #'Grumble Bee' #'Two Heads are Better than One' #'Fowl Play' #'Trick or Treat' #'Second Chance' #'On Fins and Needles' #'Enter... The Lizzinator' #'Football Season' #'Mighty Morphin' Mutants' #'An Oyster Stew' VHS/DVD Releases VHS Release *Power Rangers: Red Alert **''Two Heads are Better than One'' DVD Release *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 1 (German Release) http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boxset_cover_art.jpgSeason 1 cover art (German release) Trivia :See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Trivia See Also *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - Super Sentai counterpart Categories: Season | Mighty Morphin | Mighty Morphin 1 | Episode Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin *